Vehicles that are used to sometimes pull trailers can include an extendible side view mirror. The side view mirror is extended when the tow vehicle is towing a trailer to provide increased visibility of the trailer. Extending the side view mirrors is also advantageous when backing up to hitch a trailer to the tow vehicle. In each instance, extending the mirrors and then adjusting the mirrors can be time consuming and tedious.
Automotive manufactures continue to seek improvements in vehicle operation with features that increase customer satisfaction and loyalty.